A absoluta Eudaimonia
by flor do deserto
Summary: Tudo o que Kikyou procura é ser feliz, verdadeiramente feliz, não importa em quem tenha de pisar, ou o que tenha de fazer para imortalizar sua felicidade. Sequencia de "Obsessão doentia".


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**A absoluta Eudaimonia**

Já dizia a filosofia: Para torna-se puramente humano deve-se alcançar a perfeição, a eudaimonia, que é a absoluta e verdadeira felicidade.

Pelo que podia lembrar-se, Kikyou buscara alcançar a eudaimonia nos últimos onze de seus dezessete anos de vida, e embora essa busca tenha começado como algo inconsciente, com o passar do tempo acabou por torna-se a razão de sua vida.

Primeiro foi à busca para chamar a atenção dos pais, sempre trancados em seus escritórios, o tempo todo ocupados demais com as contas e preocupações da vida adulta para ter tempo de dar atenção a ela.

Procurava estar sempre bela, bem vestida e arrumada, tentava sempre ser a melhor em tudo, aprendeu a dançar ballet, a tocar violino, a cantar ópera! Mas nada adiantou, e raras eram as vezes que via os pais juntos por mais de três vezes em um mês, passou então a tentar conseguir a atenção deles de outra forma: Suas notas caíram, deixou para trás as artes clássicas, ela abandonou o ballet, aposentou o violino, e trocou a ópera por estilos mais jovens de musica, cortou e tingiu os cabelos, arrumou problemas na escola, ao ser pega fumando dentro de suas mediações, passou se arrastando e quase por um milagre do ensino fundamental para o médio. E ainda assim, eles mal a notaram.

Ela então desistiu de tentar fazê-los enxerga-la, de lembra-los que vivia, e, convencida de que a única maneira de ser feliz seria de alguma forma suprindo aquela carência deixada pelo abandono dos pais, voltou o seu foco de chamar atenção do ambiente familiar para o escolar.

Muito sacrificou para ser popular e torna-se aquela que todos os garotos desejam e as garotas invejavam e admiravam ao mesmo tempo, deixou de lado os seus princípios, esqueceu-se da menina que foi um dia, tornou um ser vazio e fútil, sempre cercada de companhias e ainda, assim, sempre sozinha, nunca feliz.

Ela conseguiu o que queria agora todos os olhares eram somente para ela, então onde estava a sua felicidade, por que ainda não alcançara a eudaimonia?

Foi quando, em seu desespero pela busca da felicidade – em alcançar a perfeição – desceu ainda mais baixo.

Kagome era uma menina cheinha muito quieta e tímida, parecia sempre pouco ou nada confortável na escola, um elo frágil, a vítima perfeita.

O primeiro ataque foi num dia qualquer, na cantina, quando todos almoçavam.

_Ei Higurashi soube que pretende fazer uma dieta _de novo_. – falou com um sorriso, gordinhas estavam sempre de dieta, e olhou a volta, todos agora esperavam para ver o que ela faria a seguir, não tinha certeza se queria continuar, mas agora não tinha mais volta, em um movimento rápido tirou o bocado de capim do bolso e o colocou bem debaixo a cara de Kagome – Toma aqui a sua salada, pode começar por ela!

Não foi a melhor de suas piadas, sequer foi engraçada, mas mesmo assim todos riram, com exceção de Kagome, é claro.

_Ela está gorda que nem uma vaca! – ouviu alguém dizer.

Depois que percebeu as lágrimas da outra, não suportou ficar ali por mais nem um segundo, e ainda sorrindo afastou-se e foi embora, com suas "amigas" igualmente perfeitas e populares.

Aquela não foi a ultima vez, e no decorrer das semanas de verão seguintes Kikyou continuou a atormentá-la constantemente, pois quanto mais fazia isso mais as pessoas às comparavam e mais bonita ela parecia ficar, embora agora ela se escondesse atrás da sombra de Inuyasha, de quem, aparentemente havia ficado muito próxima, e por ele ser tão influente quanto Kikyou nos círculos sociais da escola, para agradá-lo ninguém mexia com Kagome na gente dele, mas nem sempre os dois podiam estar juntos, e eram nesses momentos que boa parte das garotas, e até de alguns garotos também atormentavam Kagome, só para cair nas graças de Kikyou.

Kagome começou a ficar cada vez mais magra, numa velocidade espantosa e pouco saudável, no inicio do outono os ossos já lhe apareciam por sob a pele, e certamente Kikyou não fora a única a notar, mas se não a chamassem de gorda, de que mais a chamariam?

Ela era perfeita, tinha os olhos mais azuis que Kikyou jamais vira antes, apele branca como porcelana, imaculada.

E assim, as provocações continuaram, mas Kikyou ainda não se sentia feliz.

Que poderia estar faltando?

Foi então que, em meados de outono, Kagome simplesmente deixou de ir à escola, e por vários dias ninguém soube mais nada dela. Até que...

_Você está feliz agora Kikyou?! Está?! – ela nunca o havia visto tão zangado. Na verdade nunca havia visto ninguém tão zangado.

_Mas do que você está falando? – ela tentou fugir, mas ele a apanhou pelo braço.

_Kagome! – ele disse – Por sua culpa ela esta internada no hospital!

_Como por minha culpa? – e tentou liberta-se- Solte-me eu não tenho nada haver com aquela gorda!

_Não a chame assim! – ele gritou – Por sua causa Kagome esta internada no hospital agora, por causa de um ataque de bulimia!

Bulimia. Então era assim que ela vinha emagrecendo tão rapidamente.

Por um segundo, Kikyou chegou a sentir pena da pobre e gorduchinha Kagome, que em sua desesperada tentativa de se encaixar quase provocara a própria morte, no final quase sentiu empatia por ela, as duas afinal apenas procuravam a felicidade, mas escolheram caminhos errados para alcança-la.

A mãe de Kagome veio á escola, e é claro que os pais de Kikyou foram convocados a aparecer também.

Na sala do diretor Kikyou foi dissecada diante os olhos de todos. Cada uma de suas brincadeirinhas sem graça, de seus constantes ataques a Kagome... Tudo atirado ao ventilador.

E a mãe de Kagome chorava e a olhava, chorava e a olhava, chorava e a olhava como se tivesse sido ela a colocar o dedo na garganta da estupida!

Está certo que talvez grande parte daquilo fosse culpa dela, mas não era só dela, e quanto à mãe que agora a acusava com seus olhares? Tratava-se da filha dela! Como ela não percebeu nada antes? Por favor, a menina estava enfiando o dedo na garganta e vomitando! Como a mãe dela só foi notar que tinha algo de errado quando a encontrou desmaiada numa poça de vômito no banheiro – pelo que ouvira – e precisou interná-la com urgência no hospital?!

E com certeza havia outros culpados também. Porque só Kikyou é que estava levando a culpa?!

E agora seus pais tinha que pagar indenização por danos físicos e morais para a pobre menina com bulimia.

_Eu até vomito de vez em quando, mas a Kagome exagerou. – ouviu dizerem pelos corredores enquanto ia embora com os pais.

_Também a Kikyou não saia do pé dela...

_A Kikyou exagerou mesmo.

_A menina quase morreu por causa da Kikyou.

Kikyou trincou os dentes. Oh é claro, naquela hora todos esqueciam que também haviam atormentado Kagome com ela, que não havia sido apenas ela a empurrar o dedo de Kagome garganta abaixo. Kagome era a pobrezinha, e ela o monstro sem alma. Hipócritas. Todos eram hipócritas.

E, em menos de um dia, Kikyou passou da garota mais popular e amada da escola, para a mais odiada.

Mas que importância isso tinha? Agora ela tinha a atenção dos pais.

_Kikyou, o que é que te na cabeça para fazer algo assim?! – seu pai gritava, com o rosto como uma romã. Ele não se importava com o fato de uma garota estar ou morrendo no hospital por causa dela, e sim em ter que pagar a indenização – Sabe quanto a família daquela garota anoréxica esta me exigindo de indenização? Isso fora as despesas hospitalares!

Anoréxica? Kagome não tinha anorexia, ela tinha bulimia! Será que seu pai havia ouvido algo além do valor da indenização?

_Ela me dava nos nervos. – mentiu.

Na verdade Kagome nunca havia feito nada para irritá-la, nem a ela nem a ninguém, era um mosquinha morta.

Ao lado dele, sua mãe chorava copiosamente.

_Mas por que Kikyou? O que te fez a pobre menina?

_Nada. – respondeu.

_Ase ela não fez nada – era seu pai gritando novamente – Por que você a perseguiu até ela não aguentar mais e tentar se matar?!

_Ela não tentou se matar. – girou os olhos – Não diretamente pelo menos.

_Que tenha tentado ou não, ela esta agora no hospital por tua causa, e eu é que tenho que pagar!

_Oh céus. E quando os vizinhos souberem? – e de novo sua mãe, ainda chorando – O que dirão? O que pensarão? Você quase a matou Kikyou!

Da forma como sua mãe falava fazia parecer que ela tinha realmente tentado mata-la, com uma facada, ou um tiro, ou quem sabe até jogando-a de algum lugar. Mas, ainda assim, Kikyou estava feliz, muito feliz. Pois finalmente seus pais a viam, finalmente eles pareciam se dar conta que ela existia.

_Por que você está sorrindo? – o pai berrou.

_Sorrindo? – a mãe soluçou – Kikyou como você consegue sorrir?! Pense na pobre menina, você não tem coração?! – perguntou, mas ela mesma não pensava em Kagome, sequer sabia o nome dela, pensava apenas nas aparências, no que pensariam deles – O que aconteceu com você? Quando pequena você era perfeita, dançava, tocava violino, era amante das artes clássicas!

_Essa história toda começou com os cigarros! – esbravejou o pai.

Com os cigarros? Não, em toda a sua vida Kikyou só fumara um cigarro, e propositalmente se deixou ser pega, aquela história toda começou quando eles se esqueceram de olhá-la, quando deixaram de perceber que ela existia.

_Eu quis dar umas boas bofetadas nela, mas você não deixou, disse que era só uma fase! E olha agora, olha o valor desta indenização! E este hospital? Eles acham que sou feito de dinheiro ou o que?!

Kikyou levantou-se.

_Vou para o meu quarto agora.

No final, Kagome fora apenas um meio no qual Kikyou tivera de pisar – juntamente com sua humanidade – para alcançar seu objetivo: a felicidade. E ela servira bem ao seu proposito, finalmente os pais de Kikyou a viam, finalmente ela estava... Feliz.

Mas e depois? O que aconteceria quando a poeira baixasse? Quando seus pais se acalmassem? Eles certamente se esqueceriam dela novamente.

E desta vez Kikyou não teria os "amigos" da escola para suprir a sua carência afetiva, e se aquela felicidade um dia acabaria, então ela ainda não era a absoluta eudaiomonia, e Kikyou sabia que, nunca mais chegaria tão perto de alcançar a eudaimonia novamente.

Ela precisava – de alguma forma – eternizar aquela felicidade momentânea que sentia.

O olhar desviou-se para a janela.

_Que Deus tenha piedade da minha alma.

*.*.*.*

Deitada na cama de hospital, Kagome fitava o teto vagamente, enquanto com gentileza batia nas costas de Sango que chorava e soluçava inclinada sobre ela.

_Está tudo bem Sango... Eu não morri. – disse.

_Não está tudo bem! – Sango gritou com raiva, sem larga-la e ainda chorando – Você não morreu, mas foi quase! O que pretendia? Deixar-me aqui sozinha nessa porcaria de mundo?!

_Não foi nada de tão grave assim Sango...

_Nada de tão grave?! – Sango ergueu-se afrontada – Você forçava o próprio vômito para emagrecer Kagome! Sabe como se chama isso? Bulimia. Isso é um distúrbio alimentar e é grave sim. O fato de você está internada no hospital comprova isso!

_É eu sei. Mas Sango, eu não fui internada aqui por uma crise de bulimia.

_O que?

_No dia em que fui internada, eu havia voltado para casa para esperar que viessem me buscar, iriam me levar a uma clinica especial para distúrbios alimentares, mas aí pensei... Bem por que não só mais uma ultima vez? Só que quando forcei o vômito, desmaiei de fome. Mamãe encontrou-me. E eu vim parar aqui. – sorriu – Vou para a clinica assim que receber alta daqui. Vou ficar bem Sango, já ganhei seis quilos desde que estou aqui, eles me dão comida a cada três horas!

_É bom mesmo!

Foi quando Inuyasha chegou, ele e Sango haviam se conhecido no hospital, já era a terceira vez que suas visitas á Kagome se cruzavam. Kagome encolheu-se um pouco, desde a última vez que forçara o vômito e fora internada ali _depois_ de ter aceitado a ajuda dele, ele vinha estado furioso com ela.

_Sango. – ele cumprimentou, a garota respondeu com um aceno de cabeça – Kagome.

_Oi. – disse hesitante, e baixou a cabeça.

_Eu ainda deveria estar furioso com você, mas tenho algo para te perguntar.

Surpresa, Kagome o encarou.

_O que?

Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos e tinha o rosto muito sério.

_Você odeia Kikyou?

_O que? – a pergunta a apanhou de surpresa – Não.

Afinal por que a odiaria? Kikyou não era a culpada de ela estar ali, ela não fora a primeira e nem a única e zombar dela e quebrar seu interior já despedaçado, ela foi apenas gota d'água, podia ter sido qualquer uma, ou qualquer coisa, Kagome já estava doente – psicologicamente – mesmo antes de conhecer Kikyou.

_Então será que você pode perdoá-la? – perguntou.

_Como assim?

_Diga que a perdoa por tudo que ela te fez Kagome. – pediu, quase implorando – Ela realmente precisa de seu perdão neste momento Kagome.

Confusa Kagome assentiu.

_Está bem... Eu a perdoo. Juro. – respondeu com sinceridade.

Como se tivesse levado uma tapa na cara Sango levantou-se, nas duas únicas vezes que haviam se visto Inuyasha já tinha lhe dito sobre tudo que Kagome lhe escondera, ela sabia tudo sobre ela e Kikyou.

_Como assim a perdoa? Kagome olha o que ela fez com você!

_Eu mesma fiz isso comigo Sango. – respondeu tranquilamente.

_Por culpa dela! – e virou-se para Inuyasha – Se ela precisa tanto assim do perdão de Kagome por que é que não veio aqui busca-lo pessoalmente ao invés de mandar recado por você?!

_Ela não pode.

_E por que não?

_Porque está morta. – o silencio caiu no quarto – Suicidou-se... Acho que não conseguiu suportar a culpa pelo que tinha feito com você.

Os três baixaram a cabeça.

E todos acreditaram que foi pela culpa que Kikyou matou-se, mas nós sabemos a verdade: essa foi a única que ela encontrou maneira de imortalizar a sua felicidade.

A única maneira de alcançar a absoluta Eudaimonia.

**Fim.**

**Pois é, quando escrevi "Obsessão doentia" eu estava para começar minhas aulas no ensino médio e apavorada com a possibilidade dele ser só uma sequencia do fundamental, mas por sorte isso não aconteceu, na verdade sou até admirada, acham que sou algum tipo de gênio lá... Queria ser mesmo tão inteligente quanto eles pensam, mas não tem importância, logo saião as notas desse semestre e a farsa terá um fim.**

**Em fim, numa aula de filosofia estávamos lendo uma apostila sobre o bullying e lá no final dizia que não se deve olhar somente para aquele que sofre o bullying – embora seja o mais natural por ele ser o elo mais frágil – mas também para aquele que pratica, porque ele também deve ter algum problema. E me veio a cabeça escrever isto.**


End file.
